roblox_pokemon_projectfandomcom-20200215-history
Legendaries
I'm This place lists the legendaries that you can catch in this game. Includes locations. FAQ: NmmQ - What are hunch areas? A - Go to Cinnabar Volcano, through taxi. When you reach the intersection turn left, and at the end of the houses there is this red suit guy who has a "hunch" about where rare pokemon are. Go there and you can find the rare pokemon he was talking about. 1/1000 chance to encounter (1/100 with gamepass) Hunch area changes every 15 minutes --- --- Latios - Latias - Everywhere, anytime Celebi - Everywhere,Elegant Valley Regirock - Mt Moon. Registeel - Victory Road. Regice - Mt Cinnabar Deoxys - Get Solrock and Lunatone then head to mysterious grotto, from there. Walk around the Pichu grass near the one person on the arch, A message will appear on screen when you have done it.Form can be changed by going to the scattered meteors. It says "Someone has noticed solrock and lunatone in your party" "Deoxys attacks!" Mewtwo - You find this one anywhere, Badges and Party level determine his, as well as most legendaries levels, except for the ones that only admin get.it is technically impossible to capture with normall pokeball Mew- A strong Pokemon that can learn many moves learn any TM be found anywhere that have wild Pokemon, you NEED the gamepass to find it or else you can't. You also can get it for free by talking to the pink suited man at Viridian Poke-Center. Articuno- An ice legendary bird which can create strong blizzards be found in the patch of grass that is located in Fushia town (Front of the Poke Center), or in the patch of grass in front of the Seafoam cave. They're the same thing. Moltres- A fire legendary bird which can creates strong fires be found at the volcano in orange patches of grass orange patches of grass Zapdos- An electric legendary bird which can create thunder in the sky be found by the patch of grass located near Lavender Town (Route 10). Darkrai- A legendary dark type, it looks like some sort of ghost witch thing. Find anywhere at night. Anywhere. Probability of finding is higher as the number of dark pokemon in your party increase the encounter percentage. Giratina- Some sort of goldenbound ghost dragon. In Victory Road after beating the game. (Talk to the Reverse-Goth at the Indigo Plateu with Dialga/Palkia and Giratina to switch it's form) can be found in Pokemon Tower Dialga- A dark blue sauropod-like Pokémon with some gray metallic portions, such as its chestplate, which has a diamond in the center. It also has various light blue stripes. It has a fin-like structure on its back and a crest on its head, resembling a dinosaur. Dialga also has two horns on top of its head, two fang-like horns around its mouth, and three spines on the back of its neck. It has three claws on each foot of the same metallic looks as its chestplate. The wing-like structure on its back can be used to focus the flow of time, as seen in Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky. Can warp time by either speeding it up, slowing it down, or stopping it altogether. As Dialga primarily resides in a different dimension, its behavior is nearly impossible to study. It has been shown to be very protective of its home. It also tends to have violent conflicts with its counterpart, Palkia. Dialga is the only known Pokémon that can learn Roar of Time. In Victory Road with champion "badge". Palkia- it's a light purple theropod-like Pokémon with stripes and markings of a darker shade and gray underarms and waist. It has round purple-striped plates on its shoulder area, where two pink pearls lie encrusted with a gray rim encircling them and fins in their back. Palkia’s arms have extended formations resembling gauntlets and a purple band around each wrist. Palkia has a long neck, a pointed white crest on the top of its head that extends to its wings, two strong horn-like tusks on the sides of its jaw, and a powerful tail. As seen in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness, Palkia travels by creating a large yellow sphere from its two pearls, then using it to fly very fast. Palkia has the ability to warp space, though it was said to create alternate realities as well. Palkia lives in a different dimension, making its behavior nearly impossible to study. However, Palkia has been seen in violent conflicts with its counterpart, Dialga. It has been known to be very protective of its home as well. Palkia is the only known Pokémon that can learn Spacial Rend. In Elegant Valley with champion "badge" Arceus- The god pokemon,Mewthree is stronger? Mewthree - Only obtainable by admins. Here is proof of its existance ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A67E9cJwu9s Kyurem- Can be found in the Seafoam cave at Fuchsia Rayquaza- 'Hunch' areas. Ho-Oh- Legends claim this Pokémon flies the world's skies continuously on its magnificent seven-colored wings. [Can be given to the player for free if you have a Charizard, ☀Druddigon, Lickitung, and a Metagross in your party when talking to the NPC at the Saffron City PokeCenter. Lugia- Will be rewarded after completion of Riddle at Cinnabar. (shadow dude) You will need to have a Snorlax, Vibrava, Chansey, Moltres, and Magneton in your party. Entei- anywhere,anytime. Suicune- Anywhere with Keldeo and Virizion. Raikou- Anywhere Terrakion: Anywhere with Keldeo. Virizion: Anywhere with Keldeo. Keldeo: Route 12, with champion badge Cobalion: Anywhere with Keldeo. Cresselia: 'Hunch' areas. Manaphy: In Route 21, with Rotom and Victini(Not True). Kyogre: Anywhere with Rayqauza. Groudon: Anywhere with Rayqauza. Jirachi: Anywhere with Keldeo and Rayquaza(Not True). Shaymin: Swarms very rare, but still an ignorant Pokémon itself. Rotom: One of the rarest Pokémon in game, part of the halloween event of 2015 you could find it at Mt. cinnabar with and electric ghost type. You can alter it's form at Elegant valley Victini:Can be found in Mt. Moon with Azelf and Jirachi(Not True Bitches). Hoopa:Talk to Oak in Saffron City when you have 300 pokedex entries Azelf: Pretty common. Ditto: A somewhat rare pokemon only to be found in The Pokemon Roulette. Only 6 robux Note : There is a legendary game pass that allows you find legendaries more easily, if you don't have it, you will need to take a few hours or be lucky :P Note 2 : Pokeboosters double your luck of finding legendaries as well as doubling you chance to catch them. For Deoxys: Solrock: Victory Road,Elegant Valley,Trade Lunatone: Victory Road,Elegant Valley,Trade Category:Azelf: choose a easter related pokemon such as togepi and exeggcute. Azelf can be found anywhere Category:Spiritomb: Talk to the guy in the pokemontower that tells you to come back when your the best. When you have the champion badge talk to the guy then a spiritomb appears. It is made out of 108 spirits Category:Mewthur:have mew or mewtwo talk to the black guy in the volcano go in the red grass (Volcano only) and you might randomly encounter him remember if it's him there will be the black square intro!